The Wiggles (TV Series 1)
TV Series 1 is the first ever Wiggles TV Series. Thought that the episodes were filmed in 1997, the songs were filmed in 1998, and the episodes aired the same year. Episodes See episode guide here > Episode Guide Opening Intro The show's opening consted of the trademark logo, the names of the actors' roles, and clips from the show. The credits were done in the characters' sole colours, and a lighter version. Format Songs There are at least two songs, a concert song and one televised one. These songs feature the re-recorded Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy style titles. Numbers Rhumba, Teddy Bear Hug and Baby Beluga (concert version) were taken off the DVD of the series 1 collector's box set because they were Raffi songs. Wigglehouse Looking much like the Wigglehouse from The Wiggles Movie with an attached garage, these involve the main story with The Wiggles on an adventure. It even has the same door from The Wiggles Movie Henry the Octopus Puppet Show Henry's life in the sea out of a puppet. Narrated by Greg Page. Henry's friends in the show who are The Fishettes, Joey the Crab, The Catfish Brothers, Jacques the Shark, Tom the Purple Trout and Sam & Michael the Sea Snails. Episode Guide Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Featuring Captain Feathersword and Wags as they go to places like Wags Kennel, The SS Feathersword Dock, Pirate Park, Slow Street and The Beach. Kaz the Cat A non-Wiggles show starring Carolyn Ferrie, Kaz the Cat, Mouse and Parrot that was only aired one time. Kindergarten Text Types Narrated by Dorothy the Dinosaur, these depict either a recount or description. Dorothy tells the recounts to Wags. Its even in the next 13 episodes. Series 1 Characters Wigglehouse *''Morty'' the invisible turtle *''Shazza Footinmouth'' the reporter *''Ginger'' the mechanic *''Lilly Lavender'' the beautiful movie star *''Lilly's Assistant'' *''Zardo Zap'' the alien *''Ms. Fez'' the new school teacher *''Madame Bouffant'' the hair dresser *''Penny Fleetfoot'' the sports commentator *''Foodman'' the hero of Anthony (Who is Anthony) *''The Doctor'' Cast *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Edward Rooke - Wags the Dog *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice *Leanne Halloran - Officer Beaples Credits Series Producers: Bridget Thompson Nick Pike Episode Producer: Paul Field Series Director: Martin Murphy Song Directors: Dean Covell Chisholm McTavish Choreographer: Leanne Halloran Writers: Greg Truman Paul Field Maria Silvestrini First Assistant Director: Kimberly Lipschus First Assitand Director HTO: Sheryl Talmage Continuity: Honor Bannister Production Manager: Ian McArthur Production Assistants: Lou Porter Karen Smith Matt Acland Kimberly Lipschus Production Designer: Michelle Dade Production Designer HTO: Adrienne Chisholm Assitant Art Director: Juliet John Art Dept Buyer & Props: Jane Shadbolt Props Construction: RWE Couhouri Hard Love Set Construction: Greg Murhpy Scenry Head Scenic Painter: Gary Wade Art Department Assistants: Narelle Wilson Vaughan Alexander Peter Baylor Sarah Stokes Puppet Construction: Balooga Puppets Puppet Maintenace: Sheyrl Talmage Costumes: Maria Petrozzi Nikki Harrington Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski Camera Operators: Murray Kelso Jon Matthews Barry Armstrong Scott Prseton Martin Covell Steve Rees Camera Assistant: Jason Pangaas Grant Jordan Hugh Thorpe Lighting: Brad Landi Scott Preston Borce Damcevski Lighting Assitant: Jeff Field Gaffers: Ian Bosman Scott Coepland Assistant Gaffer: David Holmes Sound Recordists: Scott Watkin-Sully Chris Brook Eric Putre Studio Sound Assistant: Paul Miskin Boom Operators: Emma Jakovich Matt Acland Makeup & Hair: Jan Ziggenbein Nicole Spiro Adele Durno Magaret Aston Runner: Matt Acland Signage: Evolution Signs Catering: Set Menu Wigs: Ascot Wigmakers Studio: Zap Productions Studio Painting: Peter Firminger Graphics: Tony Melov Additional Graphics: Swampmagic Pictures Sound Mix: Tony Douglass Post Production Supervisor: Chisholm McTavish Editors: Steve Rees Mark Tamone - Control Secret Headquarters Sound Editors: Craig Abercrombie Tony Douglass Rohan Taylor SFX Editor: Tony Douglass Sound Design: ARCOM. Trivia *The Wigglehouse is the same house from The Wiggles Movie but it has a garage attached. *Garage scenes from the inside was never shown in the series except the original 1998 version of Toot Toot!. *In the Funny Greg episode, Wags had his 1st costume that he had from (1995-1996) In the Captain Feathersword Pirate Show episode called "The Beach". Later when Wags dried himself off in a dressing shed, the costume had changed to the 2nd one from (1997-1998) that he had in the rest of the series. It could have been possible that this was the first Captain Feathersword Pirate Show episode before "Tricks" *In "Muscleman Murray", when the Penny Fleetwood comes to Wigglehouse, the house is pink (same with the Wigglehouse in The Wiggles Movie). In Funny Greg, it is in the same episodes but for the rest of the episodes, the house is blue. This is because, these were the first two episodes filmed. *Kaz the Cat and the Kindergarden Text Types are in the same part of the episode, so they made 26 episodes to fit them in for Kaz the Cat first and the Kindergarden Text Types second. But the Kindergarden Text Types was also the replacement for Kaz the Cat. *The songs Numbers Rhumba (in Murray's Shirt), Teddy Bear Hug (in Anthony's Superhero Dream) and Baby Beluga (concert version in Funny Greg) were taken off of the DVD releases of these episodes because they were Raffi songs. The Wiggly Trivia questions were also taken off because they weren't needed. *In Funny Greg and Muscleman Murray, Greg wore a watch since he had it from 1991 to 1997. *In the theme song, footage of Murray from Big Red Car is shown. * Paul Field voices the trivia announcer during Wigglehouse segments. * Clips from "The Balloon Chase" and the 1997 version of "Romp Bomp a Stomp" are shown in the theme song, but strangely, none of the episodes of this season have them. Also, these are the only songs or chase scenes to appear in the opening. Gallery GregatDoor.jpg|Greg JeffatDoor.jpg|Jeff MurrayatDoor.jpg|Murray MurrayInSeason1_Promophoto.png|Murray In another promo photo. AnthonyatDoor.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesTVSeriesOnePromoPicture2.JPG|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture JeffinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in armchair AnthonyonTelephone.jpg|A promo picture of Anthony on telephone TheWigglyGroupinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TVSeries1.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles next to the funny clock. Download Links http://www.mediafire.com/download/7c2s8nmqw4d729t/Wiggles_TV_Series_1_-_Disc_1.zip - Episodes 1-7 http://www.mediafire.com/download/qi4sj9imb02si15/Wiggles_TV_Series_1_-_Disc_2.zip - Episodes 8-13 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes